PTH's JAWS 2
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: While on vacation with her family, police chief Wing has to step up to the plate again and defend a mountain resort from another giant snake!
1. Feeding time

_Chapter 1: Feeding time_

The summer of horror had finally ended. On the island of Shinwah, beach goers could finally go swimming peacefully and not have to be scared of the Basilisk coming up from the depths to drag them under. However, something even more menacing was about to emerge.

The real story begins at some woods near a lovely mountain resort and right now, two backpackers were going on a hike.

The first one is a female with black hair and she's wearing a red shirt that showed off her midriff, green shorts and sandals. This is Heather. _(Total Drama series)_

The other one was a male with tan skin and black hair. He was wearing a red shirt with a white undershirt, black cargo pants, silver bracelets and black boots. This is Alejandro. _(Total Drama series)_

Heather and Alejandro were walking along a mountain trail, looking at the sights and a camera was hanging from Heather's wrist. But unknown to them, something evil was watching them from the side.

"Hey Alejandro, take a pic of me leaning against this tree!" Heather said. She gave Alejandro her camera and she ran over to a tree. She leaned against it and gave Alejandro a seductive smile.

He smirked and snapped her picture. She did another pose where she was leaning the front part of her body against the tree and her butt was sticking out. Alejandro took her picture again.

"Asmodeusssss" A raspy voice said. Heather and Alejandro looked around when they heard the voice. Suddenly, from underneath Heather, a scaled tail started to wrap around her legs. Suddenly, the tail tightened and Heather screamed as she fell to the ground and was dragged away!

"Heather!" Alejandro yelled as he chased after her! He followed her screaming and watched as she was pulled over a small hill!

"Alejandro! **AAAGGGHHH!"** Heather screamed as her friend heard her cry out for help. Suddenly, a wet gulping sound was heard and Heather's screaming was silenced.

Alejandro gulped and he took off running! But then a huge fanged mouth shot out of nowhere and bit his leg! He screamed as his leg became filled up with poison!

He started to crawl away but he stopped when a huge head appeared above him. It was a giant adder with golden yellow eyes, black markings on his face, and black and white lines going all along his body. This is Asmodeus. _(Redwall)_

"There's no escaping Asmodeussss!" The giant snake hissed menacingly. Alejandro screamed as the snake opened its huge mouth and then…darkness.

**PTH's JAWS 2**

_(Please R&R)_


	2. Wing's birthday

_Chapter 2: Wing's birthday_

Meanwhile on the peaceful Shinwah Island, the summer season had finally arrived. The beach going community was going nuts! Finally, their favorite time of the year had arrived, all the kids were out of school and it was time to hit the ocean!

But in the mean time, let's check up on the island's hero and police chief, Wing. Our hero was sitting in a police car waiting for an old woman to cross the street. Wing had an important engagement to get too and right now, it looks like she's not getting to it anytime now. For the occasion, Wing was wearing a purple party gown, had a black chocker around her neck and a pair of high heels that were sitting in the passenger's seat.

To pass the time, Wing switched the radio on and a DJ's voice was heard.

"Hello Shinwah Island, it's that time of the year again! The time for all you swimmers out there to get out of the house and hit the water! Anyway time for some summer hits, here's Nic Armstrong and the thieves with She Changes like the Weather! This is Shinwah Radio, bringing you all the hits from the past and the present!" The radio DJ said.

Wing smiled as the song the DJ mentioned started to play. The old woman finally made it to the other side and Wing drove off towards the docks.

**She's such a lovely sunny day, she makes the clouds evaporate**

**Condensation really pays, when she makes you feel this way**

**Like the blue sky up above, she clears your mind with her love**

Wing made it just in time to the docks. A small wooden barge, driven by her friend Patrick the starfish, that would take her to another part of the island was just getting ready to leave and Wing drove her car onto it just as it was taking off.

**Even your shadow gets caught up, so why does it always have to go?**

The barge slowly moved across the water and Wing saw how peaceful everything on the island is. Children were playing in the water and some people were going boating or fishing.

**Every place I go is wrote in stone, that there is two sides of every story**

**So I forget that a sunny day, is ended when the sun starts falling**

**Or even when storm clouds start forming!**

Finally, the barge made it to the other side and Wing started to take off again.

"Thanks Patrick!" Wing said with a friendly wave.

"No problem Wing and happy birthday!" Patrick said as the police chief drove off.

**She's such a lovely sunny day, almost surprised it's not been claimed!**

**Tell your friends who are out to play, that there's no chance she might change**

Wing drove along a road that was on the boarder of the island's famous beaches. Wing quickly looked out at the ocean and a wave of relief flowed over her.

"Thank god that monster's gone." Wing said proudly as she continued driving.

**Every race I run I've kept to the post, but then that's another story**

**So I forget that a sunny day, is ended when the sun starts falling**

**Or even when storm clouds start forming**

Wing saw a small building that was sitting near the far end of the beach. Chinese lanterns were strung up in front of it and colorful flags were hung up as well.

"If I hurry, I can still make it!" Wing said to herself.

**She's such a lovely sunny day, ended when the sun starts falling**

**She's such a lovely sunny day, ended when storm clouds start forming**

Wing pulled her car up to the front of the small building and grabbed her high heels just as the song started to end.

**She's such a lovely sunny day, ended when the sun starts falling**

As the song started to fade out, Wing turned the police car off and stepped onto the sand. When she reached the front steps, she put her heels on and sprayed some breath spray in her mouth.

Wing quickly went inside and saw trays upon trays of food were all set up in her honor. She heard a band playing a song for the waiting crowd.

"Sis, over here." A small voice said. Wing smiled as she saw her little sister Dawn patting an empty chair that was next to Wing's loving husband, Sly Cooper.

Wing quickly sat down and Sly turned to his wife.

"Well, look whose here. Where've you been?" Sly asked quietly as the band stopped playing.

"It was that old lady again. Jeez that's the fourth time this week I've had to wait for her." Wing said. Sly chuckled and the town's mayor, Mr. Krabs walked up to a wooden podium and spoke into a microphone.

"Ok, let's give a round of applause for the Shinwah high school band!" The mayor said as everyone started to clap.

"Now as you know, we're here for a very special person, someone who keeps our island safe." Mr. Krabs said as Wing smiled.

"And here's the woman of the hour, our very own police chief, Wing!" Mr. Krabs said. Everyone clapped as Wing stood up and walked to the podium.

"Whoo, go big sis!" Dawn cheered as she clapped her tiny hands. Wing started to speak.

"Thank you all for coming. You guys throwing this party for me means a lot and I wouldn't get where I am today if it wasn't for the people of this island." Wing said as she looked around the room.

"And, not to mention if it wasn't for me, you guys couldn't go swimming ever again. Now without further ado, let's party!" Wing said as everyone in the room laughed and cheered for the birthday girl.

Late into the night, everyone was partying like there was no tomorrow! During all that, Wing and Sly were taking a walk on the beach. The police chief was hugging her husband's arm.

"Thanks for the party honey." Wing said. Sly smiled and kissed her cheek.

"It was nothing Wing but, I haven't given you your gift yet." Sly said. He pulled an envelope out and gave it to Wing.

She opened it and gasped when she saw three tickets inside!

"I got us a spot at a luxurious mountain resort in California!" Sly said. Wing squealed and hugged her husband!

"Oh my god, thank you Sly, this is the best birthday gift ever!" Wing said.

_(Please R&R)_


	3. Up a tree

_Chapter 3: Up a tree_

Meanwhile in California, a delivery truck full of food was driving down a mountain path. Its destination was the resort where Wing and her family were going to stay. Inside the truck was a man with black hair. His name is Chris. _(Total Drama series)_

In the driver's seat was an African American man with a chef hat on. This is Chef Hatchet. _(Total Drama series)_

"Man let me tell ya something Chef, this summer is probably gonna be our best yet! All those guests coming up to the resort and bringing their hard earned money with them, you've gotta love it." Chris said, putting his hands behind his back and propping his feat up on the dashboard.

Suddenly, Chef Hatchet felt Mother Nature's urgent call if you know what I mean. He stopped the truck and put it in park.

"Hey, why are we stopping? The resort is only a few miles away from here!" Chris said as Chef got out of the car.

"I've gotta pee really badly." Chef said. Chris shrugged and decided to take a small nap as Chef went to go do his business. The cook went behind a tree and unzipped his pants. He then sighed in relief as huis urine hit the ground.

"Asmodeussss." Chef looked around when he heard that raspy voice. When he was done he quickly zipped his pants back up when suddenly…

"AHH!" Chris woke up when he heard his friend scream in horror. He got out of the truck and looked around.

"Chef Hatchet, are you ok?" He asked. He went over to where the scream came from and Chris was terrified to see a small pool of blood in the spot where Chef was! Chris ran back to the truck and attempted to start it up but he saw that something had slashed all the tires!

Chris looked around and was really worried that whatever nabbed Chef would come back! He popped open the glove compartment and pulled out a pistol and got out of the truck.

Chris spotted a tree that was nearby so he wrapped his arms and legs around the trunk and started to shimmy up it. He knew that he'd be there for a while until help came along.

_(Please R&R)_


End file.
